Recycling the seasons
by UncottonlyCotton
Summary: A sequel to "Like Never Melting Snow" - Jack has become lonely once again for so many years without Jamie. But their story hasn't ended yet... Jamie needs to figure out a way to end it before he can start anew. (SEQUEL-ONE-SHOT) Bennefrost, Happy ending!


**I haveth mercy on thee, readers who liked and enjoyed my "Like Never Melting Snow" One-shot... And by suggestion and request from Loti-Miko, I have written this sequel to the sad one-shot I posted previously... A happier one :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own them, they belong to each other and are under the crafty hands of dreamworks**

**-Age and extra descriptions have been fixed, thanks to those who noticed them! xD (There's always a flaw that everyone misses QAQ especially on long chapters like this... OTL)**

**Hope you'll like it**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been about 60 years since Jack had last seen Jamie. The boy who first believed in him, whom he favored most of all the children in the world. And most of all, the boy who _loved_ him. A sad and unfortunate death just had to befall the young soul on the night he first heard the sweetest of words that had come out of his mouth.

_"I love you, Jack Frost"_

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Just like all the memories he had with Jamie, he could never forget such good times. Once in a while, Jack would wonder about in the world, searching for his face. Though he knew he wouldn't find him. He felt as if Jamie was still alive, still out there somewhere. The guardian would sometimes subconsciously fly back home to Burgess as if Jamie was still there, waiting for him.

But Jack knew all too well of what happened to _his_ Jamie. He wasn't a child anymore by the time he left. He had learn to love him differently. And for the first time in a long time since ever, he found _the_ _one_. Or at least, he believed he was the one. Jack had lived alone for more than 300 years to know that sometimes you might not even have a _one_.

"I guess I just got lucky..." Jack was looking down, he pulled out the snowflake pendant Jamie had given not long before he died. The blown glass crystal looked crooked and slightly morphed the first time he saw it. But then not long after Jamie left, it started to look more and more perfect everyday. Maybe it was the love bug that constantly feasted on his emotions over Jamie? Or maybe he just misses him that much... He never really knew. And he really didn't find any point in searching for an answer either. For even if he did, he's have no one to share it with.

Jack looked up to the night sky, searching for the moon who seemed to be hiding behind the clouds.

"Where are you, Jamie...? I miss you..." Jack's heart weighed heavily in his chest. Why bother asking where Jamie is? He _knew_ where Jamie was. He'd drop by every two weeks, sometimes running into Sophie whom he had constantly kept his eye on as a promise to her brother. She grew up well, just like him.

Closing his hand, enveloping the pendant with his cold grip, Jack closed his eyes for a silent, personal prayer for Jamie.

"I hope we could meet again one day... And I hope you wouldn't have changed... I loved you for everything and so much more..." Jack sank down to his knees.

"Jamie... " Jack whispered, balling his hands to a fist, wanting nothing more than to see him again... Jamie...

* * *

High above the clouds, deep within the cold plains of the moon, Jamie watched his beloved Jack crumble to tears. A finely dressed man stood beside him, pale, with a heavenly-calm look on his face.

"You see there, child? Like I have told you many many times before, he misses you." The man spoke to Jamie, his voice sounding so deep and soothing.

"He looks miserable, I have to go see him!" Jamie leaned over the giant glass dome which held the images of the world far below them. Images of people living out their daily lives and of the Guardians in their homes, doing their jobs to protect what they were chosen to do-reflected on the crystal clear screen before him. While he paid little attention those, of course.

"Ah! But you can't, dear boy... For you are no longer of their world. Going back can change you into things you'd wish you'd never become." The man deepened his voice, only to stress the danger he tried to warn Jamie with.

"What do you mean, Manny?" Jamie turned to the said man. His eyes, wondered of curiosity while keeping part of his attention on the dome through a glance.

"It's best I not tell you, child. You only need to know what is known to you now. No more, no less." Manny walked over to a table, helping himself to a cup of tea.

"Does that mean I really can't ever see Jack again?" Jamie's tone sounded like a crack in the ice. Worried and breaking like his delicate heart that no longer existed.

"I didn't say that, now did I?" Manny grinned in the shadows. A mischievousness yet kind and noble man he was. It was in his nature to keep secrets, he kept Jack at bay for more than 300 years after all. Then surprised him with his plan to have him appointed as a Guardian. True, he toyed a lot with people, but never had the slightest bit of any negative intentions for them. He was the moon that lit up the night- the light that took away the darkness. The man in the moon, he was.

Manny took a teaspoon of sugar from counter and stirred it into his drink. Just before taking a sip, he took in the aroma of the delicious tea, closing his eyes in the process. He turned his eyes across the room to Jamie who had been staring at the image of Jack through the dome. He looked lonely and devastated for not being able to speak to his beloved since they last met.

With a sigh, Manny took pity on the young man whose eyes wandered endlessly into the glass dome. He wanted to help him feel better. He was told by Jack to look after him after all.

"Jamie..." He called out, approaching the boy with his refined manner of actions. The brunette paid no mind to the sound of his name. It was rude of him not to respond but Manny understood why. So he just ignored the small tick of impoliteness Jamie just showed and continued on.

"Do you know how the world started? Or the universe, perhaps?" Manny asked, sipping his tea while looking down at the same images Jamie had been staring at in silence.

The young boy titled his head. "You mean like the 'Big Bang'?"

"Yes, can you recall what your scientists have said about that theory?" He turned his attention to Jamie.

"They said the something about the particles in space blowing up like a big explosion then the universe was formed. At least, that's what I remembered from school. They called it 'The Big Bang Theory'. What about it?" Jamie took his weight off the dome, his full attention now on Manny and his strange question.

"Correct. Everything had a beginning. It started with just one thing that led to another, creating a long line or chain of events that shortly followed. But there are other stories as to how the world might have started. Can you name me another example?"

Jamie sighed. 'What was he getting at?' He never understood Manny, no one did. The guy was just always too confusing and random with his actions, even more so his words, now that he can talk to him in person. "You mean like the Adam and Eve story?"

"Yes! That's a wonderful one. Because it involved an ultimate being. One who had the power to do and create anything he wanted through space and time. There are many stories and theories that have tried to guess and describe how everything might have started. Of which from the stories is true, no one will ever know."

"Do you know?" Jamie asked, sounding more interested in what Manny had to say.

"Who knows if I know? But I can tell you one thing... For every beginning, there is always and end..." He waved a finger at near his eye, smiling like he knew everything.

"Like the end of the world or something?"

Manny chuckled. "Jamie, do you remember what I told you the first time we met? After you said your good byes to Jack Frost?" Manny changed the topic, leaving Jamie's question hanging.

Hearing that, the young adult blushed, remembering that night. The night he first told Jack he loved him and Jack loved him back. It was also the night he shared his first and seemingly last kiss with the beautiful guardian. Beautiful? Indeed, Jack was beautiful, inside and out. That's why he loved him so much. And though he may have said to not have any regrets, he did wish that he could have told Jack sooner. Or at least get a second chance to see him again... But he knew that couldn't happen. Seeing Jack for that last time already counted as a wish; his last wish. Which Manny had generously granted for him. He even took him in to hang around and take a peek at Jack's doings in the _world's dome. _That's what he called it. With that, he could see anything and everything from anywhere in the world.

Manny stared at the boy, a smirk creeping up on his lips. Though Jamie only gave him silence, he somehow knew what Jamie was thinking. It's a common thing to think of. Coming from someone who only got one moment and chance to be with a loved one. He understood the silence Jamie took in. And he wanted to help. Jack was his Guardian. He appointed him to do so. He wouldn't want his guardians to get in trouble or even depressed in anyway. Otherwise, they could be vulnerable to potential enemies that could threaten the fate of the world. And the children...

"I said that it wasn't completely over. That the story hasn't ended yet. Did you know what I meant by that?" Manny turned his attention from Jamie to the dome.

"Yes, you did say that. But what did you mean?" Jamie finally responded, curiosity enveloped the sound of his voice.

"There will come a time when you can meet Jack again, Jamie..." Manny looked to Jamie, his eyes soft and assuring. His words were like riddles most of the time but this one, Jamie knew it was literal. But how it was possible, he didn't know...

Manny cleared his throat before continuing. "Stories have a beginning and an end. And once one ends... A new one begins. Yours hasn't ended yet Jamie. You're going to have to wait for it to end then you can begin again. And I promise you, by that time... You won't ever have to be apart from Jack no more."

Jamie's eyes widened at his words. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard? That he could actually be with Jack? Was it really possible for him to have a life with him? Even Manny did say other things like how it's not the time because his story hasn't ended yet, the thought of being able to be with Jack again excited Jamie too much that didn't even care what the conditions were.

Manny felt the excitement from the boy. He knew the news he was giving him was making him happy. He also knew that if Jack had heard it, it would've made him very happy too. "It's a cycle Jamie. At the start of the year, what season is present?"

"Winter! Well... the end of winter, at least." Jamie answered.

"And then what comes after winter?"

"Spring!" Jamie got the hint to continue. "And then summer... And after that is fall-"

"And then winter again, yes?" Manny finished off Jamie's sentence. "A recycling of seasons. Starts from one to the other. Then repeats again. But it's not the same every time. Temperatures change and people grow, making every repeat of the season different."

"And that makes every new beginning of a story different from every other?" Jamie continued in a questionable tone. He practically spoke to himmself, unsure of his conclusion to the wise man's words.

"YES, Jamie! You got it!" Manny exclaimed, flinging his free arm into the air while keeping the tea still balanced without spillage in the other.

Jamie smiled at the the sound of praise. "But Manny... When will my story end? How will I know? Will I know?" He asked with a worried look in his eyes. How much longer would it take? Years? A century? Jamie felt his heart start to break at the thought of having to wait for who knows how long that day of the _'end of his story'. _

"Yes, you will know. But you will also not know. You'll just know when you know." Manny grinned at his play of words. It brought the young man into another round of riddling confusion. There he goes again with his riddles, Jamie would think.

"Can't I at least get a hint?" Jamie demanded an answer, trying his best not to sound rude to the almighty being. He didn't really expect to get what he wanted though. But he just felt the urge to ask. He wanted to know something about this little prophecy-like thing Manny's been talking about. He NEEDED to know.

"Sure, you can." Manny grinned. He with his finger, he gestured Jamie to move beside him. This answer gave Jamie a bewildered look on his face. It was definitely the answer he expected from the MiM.

"E-excuse me... What?" He asked to confirm what he thought he just heard.

"I said you I may give you a hint as to how or when your story will end. And how it will begin after that. But I cannot give much. For you'll have to figure the rest out yourself." He placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "It is destiny, young man... But I can't always give you all the answers." He gave Jamie a fatherly-like smile before turn his attention back to the globe.

Jamie stayed silent, ready to listen. He was so eager to find out, he didn't bother to say a word. Being the Man in the moon, Manny understood his reasons for silence and continued on to answer the curious adult's question.

"He is waiting for you, Jamie. Every life always gets a second chance. Even in an after life. A chance every time you live... You're not dead Jamie, you're just not alive... Nothing is trash nor thrown away, it's just recycled."

"Recycled..." Jamie repeat Manny's words, his thoughts pondered on the riddles Manny had given him.

"You just need to find the ending to your story. To end a story, every important task must be fulfilled. Finish the story... Before you turn the page. Most stories... You need to go back to the beginning...

" Manny waved his hand over Jamie, sparkling dust clouded around him.

"Page...? Beginning? Wait, what..?!" Jamie called out, his his surroundings turning white. Manny couldn't be found no more. Jamie scanned the endless white environment. His eyes suddenly felt heavy.

"I'm giving you this chance to change things... Make it worth the while..." MAnny's voice echoed in the young man's not light headed mind.

"Or it'll be a long time till you get another chance..." The voice drifted from his thoughts. Jamie felt his body grow tired and cold. And soon enough, he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Back on earth, Jack was conjuring a few sprinkles of snowfall for Boston. He wanted to give a little tease for the children what would awake the next morning to a beautiful white wonderland. He only made enough snow for two inches. After all, he didn't want to keep them from their studies. Because of Jamie, he had finally realized how important an education was to a child. Even if they didn't know that themselves.

Jack glided through the air, his staff channeling his frost magic like a fire hose with water. A shower of snow sprouted out of air coming from the end of the staff. Cold crystals glimmered in night, the flakes swayed and danced to chilly grounds of the noisy city below. Other than Jamie, Jack wanted nothing more than to bring the joy of fun through his playful tricks with his powers. It was one of the only things that kept him happy. The only way to keep his devastation away from his heart.

'Jack?'

The spirit froze. He looked around, searching for his beloved face. Though the voice he just heard sounded more of a thought only audible within the depths of his mind, he couldn't shake off the possibility of the voice actually calling out to him from somewhere other than his imagination.

'I need to see you'

There it goes again, this time, not calling his name but spoke of a request instead. Jack's head darted from side to side at every direction, his body turned along with him to look behind and back in front. An strange urgency overcame Jack. An urgency to head for Burgess. He didn't exactly know why but he knew something was up. Though it may have been his imagination, Jack did feel Jamie calling him. He felt that pull on his heart like Jamie was reeling him in. He needed to see him again...

"Jamie!" Jack turned to the direction of Burgess. The wind blew harshly against his back, pointing the way, pushing him to get a move on. Following the windy advice, Jack went off at an intense speed towards Burgess. He soared through the clouds, his mind still carrying the doubt and hope of the possibility of seeing Jamie.

* * *

Upon arriving at his destination, Jack scanned the area. The pond was quiet and serene, frozen and cold. It felt undisturbed and empty. The guardian wondered why it looked that way. He felt so sure that he heard the call coming from the pond. He was just sure of it. Yet, why did it turn out this way?

Jack stood by the pond for an hour, waiting for a sign. What kind of a sign? He didn't know. He just wanted to wait. To wait for Jamie, to wait for the sound of his voice to echo through his ears once again. But nothing came. Just complete, solitary silence over the pond.

"I should have known..." Jack whispered to himself, almost breaking to a tear.

A surge of warmth radiated over his chest. Jack looked down to see a faint light seeping through his Jacket. The pendant was glowing. He pulled it out, holding it like a fragile flower. Looking closely at it, he noticed the picture that lay still within the glass. It was the picture Jamie painted. He had drawn a small but pretty detailed, yet slightly blurry image of the two when they first met. The entire pendant glowed beautifully. A light that lifted up his hopes.

'Jamie... where could you...'

"Wait..." Jack turned, his eyes settling on a light that glowed from the second floor of Jamie's home. Which wasn't too far away to notice. Jamie's home was pretty close to the pond after all. It was where he blew the mythical creatures book out of the boy's hands before they formally met. But why would the light in Jamie's room be on? Could it be Sophie, perhaps? No, Jack was sure he heard Jamie just now... Which means he must be nearby, possibly in his room right now. But before Jack could retreat, he looked to the moon. "Thank you..." He whispered, looking grateful for the little sign he just received.

Jack flew towards the house. All the lights were turned off except for the Jamie's room. He felt the hesitation, slowly stopping his approach. Jack thought of the _if_'s and _why_'s of whether he could really be in the room. Why would he be there in the first place? Didn't he die years ago? Why now? And why his bedroom? If it wasn't Jamie then...

The MiM made Jack's pendant glow for a reason. As to what the reason was, Jack was unsure of. The only way to find out was to trust the sign and hope for the best... So that's what Jack did.

He crept over the roof that rested above the window. Footsteps were silent and cautious. Jack took a little peek into the corner of a window pane. Inside, he saw a shadow stretched across the floor. The shadow that belonged to a lonely figure that sat on the bed.

"Jamie?" A loud whisper was heard from within the room. The figure hastily stood and made its way over to the window, pushing the glassy barrier wide, exposing the cold into the warm room it stood in.

"Jack!" Jamie leaned over the ledge with his arms gripping tightly on the wood of the sill.

Jack couldn't speak. It was _Jamie_! It was actually him! Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jamie..." Jack made his way into the room. He stood still before Jamie, taking in the shock of being able to see him again.

"J-Jack..." Jamie blushed, unable to conceal how happy he felt for the situation as well.

"Wh-whyareyouhere?!Ithoughtsomeoneelsealreadyli vedhere?Isthisstillyourroom?Whathappenedtoyou?Imissedyou!" Jack flailed his arms in the air with his fast-paced questions that Jamie couldn't answer.

"Hold on, Jack!" Jamie gestured a stop with his hands. It was close to Jack but not close enough to touch him. Jamie reverted his hands back to his sides. He felt scared of how close his hands got to touching him. The fear of his ghostly entity not being able to touch Jack hesitated him for moving any closer to the boy in front of him.

"Manny sent me back... He said something about getting this last chance before I restart my story again..." Jamie eyed his feet, still doing his best to keep his hands from wanting to touch Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... Uhmmm... Oh, yeah! About the room, the house actually belongs to Sophie now and her family. This was kind of her son's room, I guess. It seems that they're out for the night." Jamie looked to the walls. The room was filled with posters of super heroes. Comic books filled up the shelves by the dresser, along with the novelty toys of various action figures. Other than that, research papers and medical books of all kinds lie stacked up in boxes near the walls of the room. A laminated diagram of the anatomy of the human body hung over the end of an open box by the door.

"What happened? Why are you here? I thought I would never see you again..." Jack lifted a hand, wanting to touch Jamie's cheek. But like Jamie, fear pulled it back. A fear of touching nothing but air, a ghost of Jamie.

"I-I'm not so sure myself... All I know is that I'm supposed to do or find something... I don't even know how I got here..." The brunette bowed his head, hiding the hurt in his eyes.

"Well, as long as you're here." Jack smiled, trying to cheer Jamie up. "I missed you so much, Jamie" He lowered his head, lowering himself to find Jamie's face hidden beneath the forest of shaggy hair.

"I missed you too, Jack... So much..."

"I love you..." Jack smiled, blushing at his words. He still wasn't used to it. To being_ in love._ Even if he did only find out a day before he lost it... That was probably why he wasn't used to it. He wasn't able to receive the affection and intimacy that followed after their confession. And it probably never will be received nor be given. A terrifying thought but true, all the same.

"I love you too." Jamie looked up, catching Jack's gaze. Those blue eyes. Oh, how much Jamie missed looking at them, admiring them. So deep, a pool of clear crystal water shone deep into the blue glaze of Jack's eyes. Jamie felt himself being drawn closer to Jack. He took a step forward, causing Jack to lean back a bit. Jamie thought of Jack's skin, how cold it felt to touch it. Reaching out a hand, Jamie brushed a finger against the space around Jack's cheek. He didn't touch him, not just yet. He was still worried over whether or not he'd be able to touch him at all. So he let his hand hang there by the side of Jack's face. His fingers, centimeters away from the surface of Jack's skin. He remembered the last time he saw Jack, the feeling of not being able to feel. The last few seconds he had with Jack left him with a lingering feeling of the lack of contact between the two. The heartbreaking feeling of parting and emptiness when his hand tried to reach his face. It ached so much within him to think of it. But he had to try, before he could regret again. Who knows how long he'd be able to stay this time, after all.

Jack couldn't move in response to Jamie's motions. He just stood there, still and silent. He knew all to well what Jamie was thinking. For he had been pondering over the same thoughts as well.

'Can I touch you?' They asked themselves in their thoughts.

Jamie shut his eyes, allowing hand to move closer to Jack's face. Jack did the same, awaiting the invisible touch to reach his skin. They held their breaths as the suspense crept in...

"Soft..." Jamie whispered. He looked up, mouth slightly agape. Looking at his hands, he saw and felt his hand touch the cold, icy face of Jack. He can actually feel him again.

"Jamie..." Realizing how real the touch felt, Jack took Jamie by surprise and pulled him into an embrace. Jamie returned the hug, tears now streaming down his face.

"Oh my god, Jack..." Jamie squeezed tighter. His voice croaked from the uncontrollable tears he tried desperately to fight.

"I know... I know..." Jack rubbed the the bigger man's back, his other hand stroking the ends of the brunette's soft fragrant hair.

"I love you..." Jamie wept in Jack's arms. "I-I can touch you... Again..."

"I love you too..." Is all what Jack could come up with. He couldn't describe the immense light he felt within him. To be able to once again feel the embrace of someone he held so dear for many years. Someone he kept in his heart. He believed they'd meet again. He just never knew when. He just felt it. Like it had to happen, like it was meant to be... And it did happen.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying every moment of it. Jack sighed and finally broke free from the embrace. He looked up into Jamie's hazel eyes. Despite being just a spirit, the young man still had the same colors and complexion as when he was still alive. Jamie felt so alive compared to the last time they saw each other. Was Jamie even alive?

"It's been a looong time since we've hanged around your room, huh?" The pale guardian grinned, eyeing the room, still holding Jamie who continued to gaze at him.

"It was where we first met." Jack looked back at Jamie, his eyes held a warm, loving stare.

'_First_ met...'

Jamie's head shot up with a realization. 'Yes... This _is _where we first met... The beginning?' He thought. It wasn't easy but he may have found the answer. Manny's riddles, talked about the ends of a story. Some stories end back with first scene or the most important one that was last heard of. To begin, he needs to learn the lesson, of the story. Before turning the page, he needed to end the last chapter.

"I get it all now..." Jamie whispered to himself.

"Jamie? What-oh wha! Jamie!" Jamie pushed Jack onto the bed, Jamie crawling on top of him.

"J-Jamie, w-what are you doing...?" Jack stuttered, turning his face to hide the immense heat that started radiating from his cheeks. He felt nervous and awkward over the position Jamie brought him in.

"Jack..." Jamie leans in closer, slowly decreasing the distance between them. Just right when their lips were about to meet, Jamie took a detour to whisper in Jack's ear, making Jack shiver at the seductive manner Jamie's actions portrayed. "I want to have no regrets this time."

Before Jack could respond, he felt the sudden warm, soft lips of Jamie pressing against his own. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the feeling. He accepted the kiss, loosening his body, melting underneath his lover's hard chest that pressed against his. Should they even be called that? Lovers? After only to been able to have each other for just two moments in their lives since they first admitted? It was like they've only been dating for two days. But the feeling, it's like they have known each other centuries ago. Like the ever growing love of any other couple who vowed themselves to each other. Except that they never vowed. Not really, not in the way most people. They just waited and wished for the next time they'd meet.

That was what Jamie needed. He never got to do what he truly wanted with Jack. The dreams that haunted him back when he was alive. He craved for that moment he thought of. Which had caused him sleepless nights of pain and relief all at once. The kiss felt like forever, their mouths parting for breaths, tongues resisting the temptation of their craving for the sweet taste of each other's lips.

Jack felt heaven had fallen unto him. This moment was everything he could have ever asked for. It felt to pure, innocent and full of love. Jack let out a moan in between his next breath. His hands made its way to the nape of Jamie's neck, ready to push Jamie down to further deepen the kiss.

But Jamie broke it before Jack could even try to use his tongue to taste more. The brunette rose from his position, still having his body over the other's. He looked to Jack's hand, sliding his fingers in between his own. They looked perfect together.

"I also want to enjoy my experiences properly." Jamie grinned, letting go of the hand. He crawled over Jack, making the snow spirit adjust himself higher, bringing them to the middle of the bed. Jack rested his head on one of the pillows eyeing Jamie, waiting for his next move.

Jamie brought a finger to the spirit's chest, running a line down the middle to his torso, resting a palm over it. "But come next time..." Jamie leaned in to plant a quick kiss on Jack's forehead. "I won't hold back in everything..." He gave Jack another passionate kiss. This time, it felt sensual. Which made Jack crave for more. Jamie licked Jack's lips, sliding it in even without permission.. He tasted the cold, wet tongue of the white-haired boy that tensed up beneath him. Their tongues danced at a smooth rhythm. Breaths tried to stay steady, resisting any embarrassing sounds that would display their pleasurable feelings over the kiss.

With Jamie taking the lead, he paced up the tension in the kiss, expressing his hunger for Jack. Jack moaned at the sudden change of pace, enjoying it even more. He tried to slip his hands to the back Jamie's head, wanting to run his fingers through the brunette's hair. But was stopped by the young man's forceful hand, which pinned Jack's wrist to the bed. Jamie sucked on Jack's bottom lip, taking a last sip of the kiss before pulling back.

"I said, next time..." Jamie whispered softly yet loud enough for Jack to hear. He turned his body to the side, to lie beside his now dumbstruck guardian.

Jack's eyes furrowed, confused of why Jamie had suddenly stopped. He turned his head to look at the boy who was now curled up like a cat, staring at him with his big glassy hazel eyes. "Jamie-wha-?"

"Shhh..." Jamie hushed Jack with a finger. "Let's just enjoy this for now, shall we? I've always wanted to sleep beside you." Jamie inched his body closer.

"Okay... Sure. Whatever makes you happy" Jack gave in.

In that moment they cuddled through out the night, talking about their lives. About how it was like with Manny. How Jack had all the winter errands he had to do. How was Sophie doing and so on. They just laid there, laughing, talking, hugging and even kissing... Telling each other how much they missed each other, loved each other and how incomplete they felt without seeing one another. Nothing else but simplicity. For that was all they needed, each other.

Later on that night, they fell asleep side bye side. Peacefully and closely, they snuggled on the bed throughout the night. Jack may have been a bit disappointed of not being able to continue on with their previous intense chemistry. But so long as he had Jamie, those things didn't even matter anymore...

'Jamie... It's time...'

A light shined from the moon to Jamie's, brightening it with a blue glow, awakening the sleeping brunette. Jamie smiled, feeling satisfied and ready to leave. He turned to Jack. Took a few gentle strokes over the younger boy's soft, white, shiny hair. Then leaned in close to Jack's ear and whispered to him loud enough to hear yet soft enough not to wake him up.

"Find me... And I won't hold back anymore..."

"The _end..._" Jamie kissed the hair of the young immortal who stayed asleep. He took in his last breath, inhaling the scent of Jack's fresh winter hair before finally disappearing from Jack's side. Jamie was gone once again and Jack was asleep, unable to say good bye. But Jamie never mentioned a good bye either. He just ended his story to start anew. An ending has finally been written for him. All he had to do now... Is wait...

* * *

Morning broke, a few rays of the rising sun crept through the floors of the room where Jack slept.

"Mmmm... Jamie..." Jack mumbled in his sleep, twisting and turning, his hand peering out from under the blankets to search for Jamie's body. Finding nothing, Jack's head popped out from the covers to make sure. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the sun that reflected through the window.

Jamie wasn't there.

"Jamie?!" Jack scavenged through the sheets in panic. He buzzed through the room, the house, desperately searching for his dear friend and lover. But never found him. He was gone once again.

Jack floated back to the room, his head low.

Last night, he slept by Jamie's side, felt him and kissed him after such a long time. But now, now he is gone. Though this time, he never got to say goodbye. Did Jamie know he was leaving? Why didn't he wake Jack up? Jack sulked on Jamie's bed, gripping the blankets wishing to see him again. had he finally lost Jamie for good this time? Jack cursed at the thought.

"Maybe I should just... Forget?" Jack stood from the bed, looking unfocused and unsure.

"No... I'd never... I could never to that even if I tried." Jack pulled out his glass pendant. Closing his eyes as he held the pendant, Jack thought of the wonderful memories he had just share with Jamie last night. It felt magical, and true, looking like a pleasant dream.

After taking in the moment, Jack tucked the pendant back under his sweater. He then made his way to the open window and flew out into the warm yet chilly winter air, leaving Jamie's solitary empty room behind.

An hour later, the door opened. A woman in her late 70's walked into Jamie's room, followed by a handsome young man with his pregnant wife.

"And this was my son's room. It was once my brother's a long time ago. It has a great view of a beautiful pond and the wide window over here is just lovely for taking a glimpse at the sunrise." The old woman gestured to the window where Jack would enter to see Jamie.

"Oh how lovely! This is perfect!" A wife walked over to the messy bed, holding her hand to her inflated tummy.

"It is pretty nice, isn't it?" The man made his way over to his wife, kissing her forehead.

"We'll take it!" The wife exclaimed excitedly, looking at her husband then back at the old lady.

"Really?" The old woman smiled, tucking a strange of bleach blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yes! We absolutely adore this house! Thank you for your time, Ms. Sophie..." The helped his wife up before stepping forward to shake the old woman's hand.

"My pleasure, Mr. Brines. How long is your child due again?"

"Next month! He'll be a winter child... I love winter!" The soon-to-be mother answered with an ever-so-happy grin.

"And mind if I ask of his name?"

The wife looked to her husband, receiving a nod of his approval to reveal the name they planned for their child.

_"Jamie"_

* * *

**_17 years later..._**

North and Jack had just finished discussing their winter Christmas plans for the rest of the month. As usual, Jack never really paid much attention to these things. Thought he still got it in the end. His mind was somewhere else, far from where he stood. He was thinking of Jamie, of their memories together and the moments he shared, how much he missed all of them. Ever since Jamie died, not a day went by when Jack didn't think of him. Even after they met again ten years ago, he still didn't cease to think of the _boy_ till now. And yes, even with Jamie as a man, he still saw him as a boy. That little ten year old boy who first believed in him... And who loved him more than one could ever known.

"Jack! Here! I made a list just to be sure!" North called Jack's attention, pulling him back down to earth and into reality once more.

Jack turned to North, who was holding out a small piece of paper that had just been torn out of the book that the old man held in the other hand. Jack rolled his eyes discreetly, trying to keep North from noticing and took the paper.

"I'll get to it right away... Bye!" He lazily walked out of North's office, waving the paper in the air during his goodbye.

In the air, Jack scanned through the long list of places North requested snow in. Close to the bottom of the page was Burgess, an all too familiar place for Jack. It gave him an idea.

"Let's start with that first! It's been a while anyways..." Jack stuffed the paper into his pocket then gripped his staff tighter, pushing himself forward to make his way to Burgess.

When Jack arrived at Burgess, he performed his usual snow day tricks to bring the fun and happiness to the children that played. Snowball fights were started and sledding races were won that day. All day long, all Jack did was play with the children. It was his center after all. As the guardian of fun, it was his duty to protect the fun of a child.

Come night, it was finally time for all the children to make their way into their cozy little home for a good night's rest. Parents of all kinds tucked in their little treasures with love and kisses, showering them with stories of their own just to make the kids sleep.

While the rest got ready for bed, Jack was found balancing somewhere outside, over the horizontal lining of a rooftop. The night was a peaceful and cold as usual. And Jack's fun had come to an end. Soon, he'd have to leave. But since Burgess was his home, he didn't feel the need to leave so soon. Surely he had time to spare, he thought to himself.

"What to do... What to do... Hmmm..." Jack looked to the dark sky, tapping his staff on his shoulder.

"Sophie moved out already sooo... Hmmm.." Jack looked to the roof of Jamie's house which wasn't too far away. Without thinking, Jack just flew towards the house, landing on the side of roof are of Jamie's window.

"What am I even doing?" Jack laughed at himself, walking down to the edge of the roof.

"Good night, Jamie..." A woman's voice greeted from within the room.

"Good night, mom!" The younger man's voice responded.

'Jamie..?'

Jack hopped closer to the window, peering through the glass which slowly accumulated frost.

By surprise, the window suddenly burst open. A boy with unkempt brown hair and slightly pale skin peered out, enjoying the cold winter night.

"Jamie?" Jack whispered, catching the attention of the boy who had opened the window.

The boy looked at him, eyeing him curiously.

"Who are you? And how did you know my name?" The youthful boy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Y-you can see me?" Jack flew to hover in front of this _new _Jamie, ignoring the question asked to him.

"Woah!" Jamie blinked twice, trying to be sure of whether or not he was imagining a boy to suddenly be floating on air right in front of him.

"How'd you did that?! And of course I can see you! Is there anyone who can't?" The boy stepped back, not exactly sure of what was happening at the moment. Was it a dream perhaps? His imagination? Well, whatever it was, there's no way he'd be able to find out without asking first.

"Well, yeah... Adults can't. H-how old are you, kid?" Jack asked. Leaning in closer, now entering the room.

"I-I'm seventeen! What are you doing?! Who are you? Get out of my room!" Jamie, panicked. The stranger danger alert rang like crazy in his head.

"I'm Jack Frost!" Jack pressed his hand to his chest, introducing himself.

"W-wait... You're-!" Jamie walked over to his bookshelves, grabbing three books. One was of mythical creatures and two of a spiritual entity named 'Jack Frost'. He opened the books to a certain pages and pointed to them in front of Jack's face. "_You're_ Jack Frost?" The teenager stared, his eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Yeah! I am!" Jack raised his hands into the air, expressing his excitement with the boy. He felt touched that a boy of his age knew of him and actually had books of him. He seemed a lot like the old Jamie, _his_ Jamie.

'Wait... Could this be...'?

'_Find me... And I won't hold back next time...'_

"Jamie..." Jack whispered, realizing what could be happening right now.

"Y-yes?" Jamie stared awkwardly at the white haired stranger.

And before the teen knew it, Jack lunged himself at the boy, pulling him into a hard, deep kiss. It sent shivers through Jamie's body. Mainly because it was cold. He melted into the moment, parting his mouth for Jack's tongue, deepening the kiss.

A few seconds after Jamie finally realized what he was doing, he pulled back, pushing Jack away.

"What.. are you-?!" Jamie stood still and tense in shock, his hand on his mouth. His eyes were very wide with confusion on what had just happened. "What are you doing?" Jamie repeated his sentence, adding the finishing word he didn't get to mention.

"You KISSED ME?!" Jamie looked to his hand, eyes still wide. He put his hand to his lips then back down again for him to look at it.

"I-I'm sorry! B-but... I..." Jack tried to think of an excuse. "Hey, you kissed back!" Jack pointed an accusing finger at the teen.

Jamie blushed bad. Not because he admitted to kissing back, but because he actually found the kiss... _good. _He LIKED it for some reason. And that thought disturbed him in every level. Jamie looked at Jack, observing and taking in the charming good looks he held. 'Well... He's not bad looking... And he was a pretty good kis-' Jamie broke down to his knees, holding his head.

"What am I saying?!" Jamie spoke to himself, looking like a mad man.

'I'm not gay... I'm not gay... I'm not gay...' The repeated to himself endlessly.

"Uhm... Ooookayyyy... " Jack gave Jamie a weird look, now being unsure if this Jamie had any relation to his previous Jamie. But he kissed back...So does that mean...?

Jack narrowed his eyes, pondering over the possibility. 'You call THIS not holding back?' He remembered Jamie's words, making him even more unsure of himself. He looked at the boy, who was starting to look more and more crazy with each moment he rocked.

'I'm not gay... I'm not gay... I'm not gay...' Jamie continued to rock himself on his knees, trying to take in the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey, Jamie..." Jack had mercy on him, find ways to make him feel better. "I'm sorry... If you didn't like it... Then..." jack placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, making him jump at the sudden touch. "I'll go..." He pulled his hand away, silently walking to the window, swinging his staff back and forth with his down attitude.

Jamie looked up, he felt his heart break at the sight of the strange boy leaving. "No, wait..." He spoke, trying to regain himself. "Don't go..."

Jack stopped in his tracks, right when he was about to jump off the sill. "What?" He hopped back in, landing his feet onto the wooden floor with out a sound.

"But you just said-"

"I know! And it's not that I didn't like it... I just... It was a bit of a surprise okay!?" Jamie blushed. Heat radiated his face so much, it could almost steam up the room.

Jack burst out in laughter, breaking down to the floor.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Jamie crawled over the the maniacally laughing weirdo on the floor.

"Ha ha... Nothing..." Jack smiled. Reaching a hand out to brush his cold fingers against the boy's cheeks.

"I love you..." Jack whispered. He found it again. He found love... In Jamie. A reincarnation of him, or so it seems... Even if Jamie doesn't seem to remember, he obviously felt something for Jack, based on the way the kissed. There was a spark, fire works even. And that alone served as enough proof to convince Jack that was Jamie. He just needed to make him fall in love with him again... Or at least... Make him realize it...

"I like you, Jamie..." Jack relaxed his head to the side, brushing his hand beneath the Jaw of the teen above him.

Jamie blushed even harder, loosing his balance in the process. He fell forward, his arms quickly catching his fall but serving as a support. Now, his head was directly above Jack's only upside down. Jamie felt his heart race, his body temperature rise and his mind boggled.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me... I like you... It's nice to meet you, Jamie" Jack smirked.

* * *

**THE END! XD  
AHAHH! HAPPY ENDING! I TOLD YOU ALL SOOO!**

**I swear, I couldn't breathe when I came across the scene where Jamie was on top of Jack :))) I suddenly stopped writing, trying to take in the feels o.e**

**Supposedly a two or three shot but then I loved writing looong chapters and I felt lazy to create a new doc.**

**QAQ Oh, how sappy and cheezy I write... And dramatic :))) and crappy . Hope you liked it xD**

**PS. I know I'm supposed to update my ongoing story but I just felt a jolt of inspiration to finish off this one! Will be updating the other one soon though ^w^**

**R&R~!**

**Kindly inform me of any grammatical errors and what not and I'd be happy to fix them for you and other future readers :D**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
